Divided
by whitetiger72
Summary: The days after Lily and James Potter were murdered through the marauders point of view
1. Remus POV

Disclaimer If I did own the rights do you think I would be writing this. Humm let me think no. Please Review and tell me what you think. THANX

Remus's p.o.v

He been at the church at least a day. The funeral isn't suppose to start for another couple of hours, yet in some ways he feels like the funeral began the day he found out that they were both dead. He's trying so hard not to break down, to crying. James once said that being sad was a waste of time. Why be sad when you could be laughing, with that though Remus really does laugh. He can't believe that Lily and James are dead.

Two hours before the funeral

It's only when he hears footsteps approaching does he look up. For a split second he thinks he's seeing Sirius, but then he remembers. Remembers that Sirius the spy for Voldemort. (in the 3rd book it states that Remus thinks that Sirius is the spy and vice vs.) That he betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort and is now facing life in Azkaban. Instead of Sirius it is Hagrid in his horrid orange suit. His face all ready dripping with tears. He sits down next to me.

"Remus I'm so sorry, I-i-i-i 'm so sorry. A pair of some of the best people you could ever meet."

I try to smile at Hagrid, but fail. It's to hard I feel, I feel like I've lost everything. Wormtail dead, Prongs dead, Padfoot in prision, Lily dead, and poor Harry. I try do say something to Hagrid anything to try and comfort him, I want to, but how can I comfort him, when I'm just trying to breathe and stay afloat. Hagrid in his own way knows his and just sits next to me.

The pews are filling up I see Albus, Minerva McGonagal, the Longbottoms, Moody, Emmeline Vance and Shacklebolt. I can't make out any more faces they all just start to blend into each other. The coffins are already in place and the minister is starting to make a speech. He's a muggle though, what does he really no about these people the wizarding world is for morning.

Soon enough though Albus makes his way up to the podium.

"Lily and James Potter two of the finest people you could ever meet. They didn't care who you were or what you as long as you were their friend none of that mattered. They were both filled with so much courage, compassion, and love. So after saying that I for once any at a loss for words I don't no how to describe these two people in their entirely. So all I am left to say is never forget these people. To Lily and James Potter."

Everyone present was some how touched by these two people and they all realize that everything Albus said was true, but that's not enough for them they want me to speak. I feel their eyes on me. The last Marauder standing. I no all these people want me to say something great about these two people who touched my live in more ways then they will ever no, but what they don't understand is that I can't, that I wish so badly that this was all just a sick and twisted dream and any second now I'm going to wake up.

With that thought I walk up to the podium and the coffins I place a white lily on Lily's(lol, to bad there aren't red lily's huh?) and a rose on James. I walk the twenty feet to the podium and say "I'm sorry," then as fast as I can I walk out of the church and into the beautiful sun lit day.

I have to wake up. Face reality there not coming back, their dead, dead and buried. The friends I had have no left me forever. The lone wolf walks alone once more.


	2. Sirius's POV

Disclaimer If I did own the rights do you think I would be writing this. Humm let me think no. Please Review and tell me what you think. THANX

"They call it the Dementor's Kiss,"said Lupin with a slightly twisted smile. "It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black. It was in the _Daily Prophet _this morning. The Ministry have given the dementors permission to perform it if they find him."

"He deserves it ,"Harry said suddenly.

"You think so?" said Lupin lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?" J.K.Rowling Book 3

Sirius's p.o.v

In third person.

There is an island in the middle of a sea. It is surrounded by what wizards call Dementors. The prisoners there don't need any other security for the Dementors suck every single happy thought from their minds, most go mad within weeks. Yet there is an exception to every rule, and the exception to this one is Sirius Black.

Fourth row and third to the right in a ten by ten prison cell lies a man curled up in a corner. You hear him muttering "I'm innocent, I'm innocent." yet you wonder why he's able to remember that thought. The dementors are suppose to suck all happy thoughts away from the prisoners and why wouldn't innocence be a happy thought?

**Flashback**

Fear is coursing through is body. He's silently cursing his motorcycle why the hell isn't it flying any faster. He doesn't know that anything is wrong, yet all the same he's worried. He's almost at the James's house, yet he knows, yet he sees. Forty feet from Lily and James's house and he can already see the remains of their house. Now he what Voldemort has done. He's in the house and staring at James's dead body, collapsing beside him he can't believe it. He can't believe Prongs, is best friend, his brother is dead. Now he knows what he's done.

**End Flashback**

He's in so much pain. He sometimes wishes he were dead instead of this feeble existence. He hates knowing that he's the only one who knows the truth. The truth about the person who he once called a friend. But what he hates the most isn't Wormtail, but the fact that he believes that he as good as killed James and Lily. That maybe if he hadn't persuaded Lily and James to change secret keeper they'd both still be alive and Harry his godson, would have his parents.

Ever since he landed in Azakan he can't help but wonder whether his mother was right. Whether all he is, is a disgrace. How much better would James's life had been if he never knew him? How much better would Lily's, Harry's, Remus's and even Peters have been?

- - - - - & - - - - -

He knows that he's innocent, yet that's not a happy feeling, but it's what keeps him sane. He hears things being where he is. Voldemort's supporters all think Peter's dead. The fact that he's not, the fact that Peter betrayed his best friends, his family to Voldemort is something he will never forget. When he closes his eyes he can still recall the gleaming look of triumph in Peter's eyes right before he screamed to the crowd of fifty people that "he"(Sirius) betrayed Lily and James to Voldemort, before blasting them.

This man, he once considered family, trusted beyond all, killed his brother. Sometimes he wants to only feel as if he merely has an over active imagination. For that would mean he made everything that happened in that past year up. That it was just a story he made up and any minute will rejoin reality.

He still remembers those summers The Mauraders (sp?) all spent together at James's house. James, Him, Remus, and Peter. They all would with glee rejoice in playing their latest quiddtich match pinning Maurader against Maurader. He remembers a particular moment when James, once again turned down by Lily, dejectedly walks back to them on the grounds. Wormtail already knowing what happened by the look on James's face walks towards him and says "James no matter what happens with girls and what not, we'll always have each. Once a Maurader, forever a Maurader." James breaks out with his huge smile and says to himself and to us ( the Mauraders) "yea, forever" and with that we all agreed.

Cradle to Grave we use to joke, but now the jokes on us. But maybe me more so. If I hadn't told James and Lily to switch secret keepers they'd still be alive. He took me in when my family disown me. I as good as killed my brother.

On the outside the wizarding world see a man, who can't possibly be a man. He, Sirius Black a great mass murderer. The man who not only killed thirteen people with a single curse, but committed the the greatest act of betrayal, the betrayal of a brother. What the wizarding world doesn't see is a man finally broken. All traces of the famous "Booming Black" smile and laughter have disappeared as fast as his life went crashing down around him. His innocence, mattering only to him. That is this man's last cling to hope. The same man who once showered laugher and joy into younger students daily life and showed them. Who also showed them how to hope, with his harmless pranks. He now sits alone in his cell, surrounded by dementors, and an sea away from any hope.


End file.
